For The Love Of College
by Kellylad13
Summary: Humphrey has moved over to Canada for college. We follow him on his journey from a young wolf into a man. There will be a lot of funny moments and there will be sad moments, as well as epic music in the soundtrack. Love, betrayal, and his friendship will be tested over his first year at college. All he has to do is survive. Easier said than done
1. A New Day

Today is the going to be the first day of the rest of my life.

Hello there. My name is Humphrey. I am an 18 year old Irish wolf and I am moving over to Canada to study history in Jasper's Central University. I'm excited and scared at the same time. I suppose that is part of the adventure I suppose. When I arrived this morning I felt a strange sense of optimism. I was in the Omega dorm complex. I actually enjoyed today so far, even though all I did was go around the clubs and society stands. I almost joined the debating club, but I was talked out of it. I picked up a few flyers for a music club. I am a keen guitar player. I love rock and roll because there is no better feeling than playing along to some of your favourite songs.

I was the next in line. I was handed a key. "You are in dorm room 72 there my good lad" said the clearly over enthusiastic blonde girl from the student services. Man she was pretty though. I wouldn't mind bending her over the barrel and show her the fifty states. I went up to the 7th floor of the Omega complex. Dorm room 79 was at the start, which meant my room was at the other end of the hall. As I was walking down the hallway I heard many laughs from guys in there dorms and I already saw a tie on the door, on the room 77. Although I think it was a prank more than anything because that's where most of the laughs were coming from. They were either joking around or an orgy is laughing at a guy with a micro penis. There was the sound of someone crying on the phone, probably some mother. 'Oh I can't believe my baby is off to college now' and all that. All I heard to that was a 'mom shut up'. I wish I crashed down that door and scream in his face. "You have no idea how lucky you are you cunt do say that to your mother" I would scream at him. He has no idea how lucky he is his mother is still alive.

Here we are at number 72. My best friend for the next 3 years could be potentially in there. Or maybe a girl could be in there. I'm not sure what the rules of this college are. I inserted my key into the keyhole, whoa that sounds like an incredible innuendo that a really skilled writer would take advantage of, and tuned it. The door opened with hardy a squeak, and inside I was impressed to say the very least. I was opened to a narrow corridor. I walked in and i loved the carpet on the ground. The bathroom had a clear shower door and wall; I hope the roommate I get doesn't want me… well unless I like them to look. I had chuckle there, I love my mind.

Then there were two rooms left and right, decided to go to the right first. It was a pretty sizable kitchen, although let's face it me and my roommate are hardly ever going to cook in here are we? The only food we will ever be eating is Pizza, Chinese, KFC or McDonald's. Basically food that is prepared cheaply and has the nutritional value is cut out to make room for value for money. But hey when you are a student that's what you do. There was no table in this kitchen, only an island with three stools. Who the hell would the third person be I wonder? I always thought it was two to a room.

That thought was smashed when I walked into the room I mentioned earlier that was on the left. There were two studying desks with little lamps. They had drawers on them for various things. There were two double beds, with blue bed covers not much on them. Not bad size beds I admit. Although what surprised me was that to the corner of the room there was a little opening and through it was another bed and a desk in a little cubby room. It was smaller than the area where the two beds were but I wouldn't say it's claustrophobic.

I left my bags at the end of the table and flopped on to my bed. I chose the one on the left side since it was the furthest away from the window. It was at that moment that the door opened. "Ohh wow this place looks awesome" I heard a voice say. "Hello?" I called out. I got no reply but someone walked into the room. It was a very tall wolf. He had black fur and a white underbelly. Why do we always call it the underbelly? I mean he's wearing a blue t shirt, you cannot see his belly. We need to change the language. This wolf was in serious shape. Like Jesus he looked like Wolf Johnson, that super buff actor.

"Ohh hello, you must be my new Roomie" this wolf said happily. I swear he was swinging his tail so happily you think his mother had come home with food. "Yeah I guess I am. Names Humphrey" I said sticking out my hand. "Oh no I'm afraid that won't do at all I'm afraid" this monstrously buff looking wolf said. When he said that I thought he didn't approve of me as his roommate, and this is one guy I am sure I don't want to annoy. "I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. I mean this guy was towering over me. "A hand shake simple won't do" he said. I looked at him confused. What did he mean?

"Come on, give me a hug" he said. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "That scared me man" I said chuckling, even though what I meant was dead serious. "Aww sorry handsome I didn't mean to scare you. Now give me a hug" he said holding out his arms. "Alright then" I said before walking over for what I thought was a quick hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Fuck dude you're going to kill me" I wheezed out.

"Oh come on you silly Billy" he said letting go and letting me drop onto the bed. I pretended to gasp for air which made him laugh. I can already tell were going to get on well together. "I can already tell we're going to get along well together" he said. He literally just took the words out of my head. "Well if we are going to get along well together I need to at least know your name" I said. He sat down on his bed his tail set between his legs. "Names Hutch, Hutch Clark. I have lived in this city all my life, so I don't really need to be accommodated here. But I thought hey I might as well for the adventure" he said.

"One question" I said. "Ask away" he replied. "Why are you stroking your tail?" I asked. I'm sorry but it was difficult not to notice him doing something like that. "Feels good" he said chuckling. "So tell me Humphrey, what it is like coming to Canada?" he asked me. "How did you know?" I asked him. "You're trying to put on an accent dude but it is very bad. You can tell from a million miles away that you are trying to impersonate one. Where you from; Ireland?" he stated. "Yes I am from that green country next to the one that left the European Union" I said.

"I am so glad. I love Irish people; you guys are like the best in the world" he said. "Hey I agree there" I said. "We need to go out and get completely wasted. It's my dream. Although I need to ask, leprechauns are real right?" he asked me. "No of course they're not real" I said laughing. "You have crushed my heart, I've always thought the Irish were well mannered" he said. "Fuck you" I said chuckling. Hutch got up onto the bed and onto his hands and knees. "If you want to go ahead" he said. We burst into laughter, so much so that I fell on my back and started slamming my hands onto the bed.

It was at that moment the door opened. There's the third one. "In here new roomie" Hutch shouted. In through the door came another wolf, this time with a light brown coat and white singes. "I'm Hutch, and that's Humphrey" He said pointing to me. "Alright. Names Garth McNeil. Where's my bed?" he asked. "Right here with us" Hutch said, getting a little laugh out of me, and a blank stare from the Garth guy.

Without saying a word he looked into the cubby area and gets his bags in there. "Not a bad little area I have in here" he said coming back out to us. We all looked at each other. "So who's buying pizza?" Harry suggested. "Hey if you aren't paying you can't have a slice" I said getting up of the bed. "I agree with the grey foreign guy" Garth said chuckling as he walked out of the room. Hutch looked at me. "But I have very little money for food yet" Hutch said. "That's alright man, I'll pay for your third, and you owe me a favour" I said chuckling. "If I don't have money soon, I'll have to repay the favour in other ways" he said with a wink.

"Hutch can I ask you something" I asked. "Sure ask away" he replied. "You're clearly an Alpha, what are you doing in an Omega complex?" I asked. He smiled. "I'm not sure what it is like in Ireland man but see here in Canada the Alpha males are utter cunts here, no way to put it. The females don't even like them either" he said. "So I ticked Omega on my application form. At the end of the day it doesn't mean that much. All it does is just decide which dorm area you get. And you omegas are a lot more fun. And you're a lot more handsome than most of them" he said with a wink.

I laughed. "Sorry, I'll flirt with my pillow if I'm hungry enough" he said as he got off the bed. He smacked me in face with his tail as he walked past. "Oh you did not just do that" I said. "Oh yes I did" he replied. "You are a dead wolf" I said. "You got to catch me first Irish boy" Hutch said as he ran out of the room. I chuckled to myself. "I have only been here a day. This is going to be awesome"


	2. Day 1: Class, Girls & a New Best Friend

**A/N: Here we are, a new chapter. I hope you all had a good blast last time and I hope you enjoy this one too. Please favourite, follow and review :)**

" **I Love it. Can't wait for the next chapter, and I can tell this is gonna be a good story.:)" -KeithTheLoneWolf**

It was Monday morning. I was making my way down to the Nelson Mandela building, which was where the history major was based at. Unlike most around me right now I was kind of excited. It was the first day of classes for the majority of the university students. Some of them were lucky enough that they're classes didn't start for another week. I was actually looking forward to it this morning. After hours and days planning the journey over here I was finally going to start the reason why I came to this foreign land in the first place. Unlike back home in Ireland it was actually nice and sunny when I woke up. At 7:30am back home the sun is only occasional in the mornings, most of the time it's just a peak of an orange glow over the horizon. It was a nice change of scenery.

Hutch wasn't too happy this morning. He is one of the lucky ones that don't have to start class for another month. "Go back to bed mutt" was what he muttered sleepily. I got on top of him, in a humorous way, no threat intended, "Say that again" I said. He just looked at me and he chuckled. "Very dominant. I like it" he said before rolling back on his side and falling asleep. Garth had class this morning as well as me, but he wasn't up yet. And to be honest it isn't my responsibility to wake him up for his class. His misses his first day it's no one's fault but his own. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Rice Krispy's bar and the juice that I made last night and left in the fridge.

Last night was the first night my flatmates had together. We just hung around the kitchen table drinking, not alcohol (for the most part) and talking about stuff. Although last night, I'm not sure but I think something happened. Things got ever so slightly political. I mean as a Wolf form the Northwest parts of Ireland I know enough about sticky politics; for example, there are parties that claim that people that want to speak the native language of the island, Irish, are crocodiles. They believe that no compromise must be made with a certain community that's different to those. They are an embarrassment. But that's a story for another time. We were actually talking about equal rights and the debate about gay marriage in other countries popped up. Garth said "That was one mistake our country has made, allowing faggots to get married" he said. When he said that I watched Hutch's expression change. The smile left his face and he looked rather uncomfortable. Garth wasn't paying attention as he took a sip of his drink. I didn't want things to be awkward so I changed the subject by mentioning that I'll miss my car.

I'm not sure if what Hutch did last night meant if he was gay, or he thinks Garth's attitudes towards the homosexual community is inappropriate. I'll give Garth the benefit of the doubt, maybe it was a joke that was taken the wrong maybe I don't know. But Hutch, well I'm not sure what it meant for him, maybe he is, or maybe a close member of his family is, or his political view? I don't really know and unless he wants to tell me any of that stuff I'm not going to ask. It isn't any of my business.

Garth went to bed around 12 am and Hutch and I actually stayed up to around 2. That guy is a serious amount of fun. He was telling me about one time when he was at school and a girl tried to act funny in front of the boys and let out a huge fart. She did, at least that's what everyone thought. But then they realised that the smell wasn't going away. Turns out she shit herself. It was so funny I'm chuckling to myself right now even thinking about it. I haven't got headphones or anything on me so if someone sees my chuckling to myself they are going to think I am crazy.

I stood at the bottom of the steps leading up into the Nelson Mandela building. It wasn't a particularly big, as in tall, building although it looked well. Well clean, very little bird dumping and the grey paint looked like it was only coated on a week ago. Overall I am very impressed. And the lectures haven't even begun yet. I followed everyone that was thee into the lecture theatre. And boy was it a good looking place; the tables looked so clean you can almost slide perfectly on them with very little energy required. I'm going to have to test that theory later.

I sat down in the middle section. Strangely enough a lot of people were sitting in the lower sections of the classroom, and the higher sections were relatively empty. Just a few wolves on their phones and laptops. The reason I was alone was because I didn't know anyone in Canada! Ohh well, hopefully I might make a friend or two soon. But for now, looks like it's a table for one for little Humphrey here. And ladies, just letting you know, I'm not actually that little ;)

"Alright, settle down you lot!" the lecturer roared out as he entered form the side door. "I would like to welcome you all to the history major. My name is Professor Max Madison, and no, you cannot call me Mad Max" he said. The entire lecture hall let out a two second chuckle and the smile that professor Mad Max was trying to hold back was slowly creeping its way out. I liked this guy. He seemed really down to earth. Having a teacher that's willing to make a joke every now and then isn't exactly a gold mine, but it does make the classes during the year a little less boring, because you're always listening for what he's saying in case he said anything funny.

I don't really want to talk about what he said in great detail so I will keep it brief. He explained the duration of the course and the elements that we should be covering, and the semester's final assignment is a written piece about an international conflict on your choice. This made me feel like I had an advantage. Since as far as I can tell I was the only one from Ireland in class, in fact I think I am the only one who is from Europe in this class. So I can use the conflict between Ireland and Britain, instead of something obvious like World war one or two, of the American-Vietnam conflict.

As I was packing my notes away and getting ready to leave the classroom I heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of a crutch. I looked behind me and it was a brown wolf, no underbelly colour. She was just all brown. She was cute, and I don't mean to sound mean, but it was very obvious that she needed a hand. I put on my backpack and walked up to steps and called out to her.

"Hello there?" I said, I'm not sure what other way there was to address her. She looked up at me. A gentle smile appeared across her face. "Hello there" she said. Her breath smelled like peppermint chewing gum and her teeth were whiter than a racist's ghost costume. "Do you need any help?" I asked her. "Yeah, if you would just do all the research for the assignments that we have this year that would be great thank you" she said before letting laughter escape. "Sorry I couldn't help it" she said. "I think you'll find you didn't give me a chance to answer" I said. She giggled and said "Well I would rather do my own research. One time a girl in my class back in high school asked another girl to do her work for her geography presentation. And she got back at her by putting pictures of dildos and saying how much she loved being fucked daily by random boys in school, it was so embarrassing and so humiliating" she said. I let my laughter out hearing that.

After I calmed down I asked her again if she needed any assistance, since I noticed she didn't give me a straight answer beforehand. "Well I want to go to the library, I just need to get to the bottom of the stairs" she said. Before she could give me any direction I took her crutches and held them both in one arm and held my arm out and said; "M'lady?". She blushed and she hooked her arm around mine and then I took her down the steps the bottom of the class one by one and she used the back of the seats as support. "What happened your foot?" I asked. The cast was around her left foot. "Slipped and fell, roll down the hill" she said. I don't see how that can break your foot, or ankle" I said. "At the end of the hill there was a wall…" she said. "Alright enough said" I commented, getting a light chuckle out of her.

"So what brought you over to Canada?" she asked me. "Really that obvious huh?" I asked rhetorically as she and I chuckled. "I thought that studying abroad would be an amazing experience, and I look at it like this, if I don't like it I can always come home" I said. She nodded her head. "Makes sense" she uttered. "Although I hope you don't go home, then I wouldn't have my handsome assistant" she giggled. Before I can make a comment saying that I wasn't she popped in. "Oh by the way I don't think I caught your name" she said. "Where are my manners?" I said chuckling. "Maybe in your pants?" she said before letting a big laugh escape her. "My names Humphrey? And you are?" I asked. "Princess, the name is Princess" she said. "Oh, does that make me your prince eh?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows. "Is that a jab at our stereotype?" she asked in a light hearted manner. "Sorry, now I've been here a while I have picked a few things up along the way" I mentioned.

"Well look at you picking up the handsome boys on the first day" I heard a female wolf say. I looked down to the ground and there was… wow… a bright yellow, I would actually say a near golden colour. She had bright brown eyes and her mane flowed from her head to her shoulders perfectly. She has a white underbelly and she was wearing blue jeans with a black t shirt with writing in blue that says 'my shirt'. "No he's just being a gentleman and helping me" Princess said.

"Aren't you a nice guy. Thank you for helping my roommate" she said. "Hey I want to thank him first, he is the one that was kind enough to help me today" Princess said as I handed back her crutches. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Humphrey so much for helping me" Princess said. "Oh Humphrey. That's a nice name" the blonde wolf said. "Aww really do you think so?" I asked. "Oh look, he's blushing how cute is he?" the blonde wolf said as she smiled at me. "And what's your name?" I asked the blonde wolf. "Names Kate" she said smiling as her tail went around and she caught the tip in her teeth.

"Well girls I'm going to go back to my dorm room. Maybe I'll see you two around sometime" I said. "Yeah sure" Kate said. "Well ladies I won't keep you back any longer, I'll let you two enjoy your day" I said. "Until we meet again" the blonde wolf said as I walked past the two of them. The golden wolf was… beautiful… wow. Before I could realise it… it happened…. I walked into the door. I heard the two girls giggling. "Pretend you didn't see that" I called out to them. "Too late for that" Kate shouted back at me. I walked out of the lecture hall feeling my cheeks turning red, burning my fur.

\- (SpongeBob announcer) Later that evening-

It was the three of us back in the apartment. That guy Garth is getting ready to go to a part in one of the frat houses that all the new comers were invited to. It's just after eight o'clock and the part starts at half eight. Honestly I wanted to go but, I don't know… it just felt a little awkward for me. You see… if Hutch was going I would go in a heartbeat. I feel more comfortable round him as he is far friendlier. But he isn't going to the party. And honestly Garth doesn't seem like the guy you want to be around when he's drunk, so I would rather not.

"Are you two seriously not going to this thing" Garth asked us. Hutch and I were laying on our beds. Hutch was in a book and I was lying there on my laptop editing some dank memes. "Nah I'm going to sit this one out" I said. "And I'm so close to finishing this book too" Hutch said as he licked his thumb and flicked over a page. "Whatever queers, I am out of here's" he said as a pathetic attempt at rhyming. Although again, the look on Hutches face didn't look too good. I don't think he is particularly happy about this guy.

I heard hutch mutter something. I didn't really get much, but I have surprisingly good hearing for an omega. I think it was along the lines of "good…gone now", well at least that's what I heard. "Sorry dude did you say something?" I asked him. Hutch closed his book, looked over at me and smiled. "Oh it's nothing don't you worry your pretty little head" he said. I sighed and closed my laptop. I set it on the stand beside my bed and opened up my phone.

As I just clicked on the Facebook app and for whatever reason Hutch jumped on my bed. "So what you doing?" he asked me. I looked around him on my phone and saw him sitting on his knees. The way I was lying on my bed meant that my feet were close to my body and my knees were pointing up. "Just checking on seeing how great people's lives are on Facebook" I said with a chuckle. He grabbed my left knee with both his hands and put his chin on top of my knee. "I am so bored" he said. I flopped my arms to the side of me and exhaled. "Me too" I said. "We should have some fun" he suggested. I looked down at him and chuckled. "You seeing you down there I think you have a different version of fun than me" I said. "Maybe I do?" he said giggling. "You are so cheeky" I said. "Shut up you" he said playfully and he hit my stomach lightly. I laughed as it tickled.

"Wait a second?" Hutch said rising up on the bed towering over me. "What?" I asked in confusion. "Are you… ticklish?". When he said that, my eyes widened and I honestly felt my heart drop a little. "Don't" I said. Hutch developed a grin on his face and raised his hands up and moved all of his fingers. "Hutch… please don't" I said. Before I can put my feet out to try and defend myself, Hutch planted his hands on my stomach, and I let out stitches of crazy laughter. "Stop….it!" I called in between laughs. "You're all mine now" Hutch said as he moved his hands around to his sides. That's where the tickling was worst, as this time my body almost went into a spasm. I tried my best squirming free, but I ended up taking me and Hutch off the bed.

Both of us lay on the floor beside one another laughing our asses off. "You are such an asshole" I said as I tried to catch my breath. "Hey you're the one that took us off the bed" Hutch said as he got up. I laid my head back on the floor and took a few more deep breaths. Hutch held out his hand down to me, offering a helping hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. His strength made it look like it was effortless. This guy was seriously strong.

"Thanks" I said. "You're welcome buddy" Hutch replied. "Let's get a couple of beers from the store and chill out here. I don't need to go to a party to hang out with my new best buddy" Hutch said. "Aww, I'm your best buddy?" I asked. "Of course" he replied. "But you hardly know me?" I asked. "Yeah, but I am a very good judge of character" Hutch said. I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Thank you man. I really appreciate hearing that. I promise there are many benefits to being my friend" I said. "I think I will enjoy those benefits" he said with a wink. I chuckled and said "Ohh really?". He replied with; "But my ass will love them even more" he said laughing, letting go of my hand and walking out of the bedroom. "You had to take it there didn't you" I said following him. "Stop whining and let's get some booze" he said. Without any more discussion we both left our dorm and headed for the gas station down the road.

On the way down there he stopped to tie his shoes, and who should I see across the road on the other pavement. Only that beautiful blonde wolf from earlier. I thought she was absolutely beautiful earlier, but now…. She looked even better, which I personally never thought was possible. She had a purple dress which showed her figure perfectly, and she must have had a bath before going out as her fur was shining as she was walking. I wanted to yell 'Hi Kate' over to her, but as she walked past she looked down at her phone and was typing on it. So I didn't want to disturb her. Besides, I don't think she would remember me anyway.

"I see you looking at her by the way" I heard Hutch say just as he got up from tying his shoes. "She is pretty though isn't she?" I asked. "Ohh, does my buddy have a love interest on the first day" Hutch said in a teasing manner. "I'm not sure if its love" I said. "Well if you ever get bored chasing that booty, mines is always ready" he said as he continued walking. "Why did you do that?" I asked in a joking manner as I caught up to him. "What can I say; I'm innuendish" Hutch said. "Is that even a word?" I asked. Hutch looked at me sternly; "It is now"

 **A/N: Well what did you guys think? Let me know :)**


	3. Revelations

**A/N: Whats that in the sky, is it a bird or a plane? It's a new chapter update. This has been one hell of a week, I hope you can enjoy this while drinking a cup of tea with a biscuit. That is the ultimate experience. Please let me know what you think**

" **Kelly Kelly Kelly you are the man. I fell in love with this story as fast or faster than GTKY keep up the hard work man" – GameMaster1421**

" **I talked to you on kik a while ago you're Irish too lol great story! Love it" – Grant13 (You know I'm always around haha)**

Inside the dorm it was quiet. There was not a creature stirring. The caterpillar that was lying on the window didn't even make any noise. Of course I think that the real question is how he managed to get up that far in the window in the first place is a considerable and almost impossible achievement. Anyway the point is the dorm was so quiet. So quiet in fact in the floor above you can hear one of the students taking a dump.

The silence was disturbed by the sound of two male students outside of the dorms door. The chatter was accompanied by the distinct rattling of keys trying to make there was into the door. The door opened with ease and Hutch and I walking in holding a few non see through bags. I was surprised we were even allowed to get drink to be honest. I thought Canada was going to be like the United States, where you weren't allowed to drink until the age of twenty one. But Hutch informed me that the drinking age in Canada ranges between eighteen and nineteen, depending on which area you are in. but he said that pretty much everywhere in jasper will sell you drink, but hey at least I know I'm not going to be shit on by the Canadian 5-0.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, but I feel I cannot agree with you there" Hutch said as he walked into the kitchen. I followed suit with the rest of our stuff, which consisted of Crisps, beer, Mars Bars, Beer, a few plastic glasses, beer and nachos and beer. "Dude come on, I think you are being a little unreasonable" I said as I set the stuff down on the table. "No I am serious" Hutch said. He opened the empty fridge and began putting some of our 'groceries' away. "It isn't really fair to them is it?" I said countering his point.

He looked at me staunchly, before putting a few more things away and coming to sit on the table. "My point is very valid and I think a lot of people will agree with me. Lesbians are girl's that like girl's right? So my point is that she shouldn't be allowed to use dildos, because that's the sacrifice. That's like me going up to you and going 'I don't like grey wolves', but I still consider you my best friend" Hutch said. "You do realise you're grey right?" I asked him. He smiled and face palmed. "I guess I didn't think that one through" he said.

"I do see what you mean, like girls don't have them in real life so why should lesbians be using fake ones" I said. "Yeah that's what I am trying to say. Like two dudes make use of what they have, why can't girls" Hutch said. "Oh? What do two dudes do then?" I asked. "Are you that clueless?" Hutch asked me as he put the rest of the stuff away. "No not really. I'm not that stupid" I said.

"Hey don't talk like that you are far from stupid" Hutch said as he closed the cool door. That's what I used to call the fridge when I was younger; 'the cool door'. The name is pretty obvious isn't it? "What? I'm not the smartest guy here" I said. "You are a hell of a lot smarter than me that's for sure. And a lot of people in this college" Hutch said. I smiled at the compliments. "I'm not used to being called smart" I said. Hutch handed me a beer which he had kept from the fridge. It was still relatively cold.

"Go into the bedroom" he said. "Wow you are very direct aren't you?" I asked rhetorically, but I was also looking to get a little more explanation of what he wanted. "You and I are going to have a chat" he said. "Oh that's not as exciting as what I thought" I said before causing us both to laugh. "I got to go to the bathroom first, I'll meet you in there in two minutes ok?" he said. "Sure" I replied.

I walked into the bedroom, and to say it was warm was what an English professor at this college would call a vast understatement. I unzipped my hoodie and threw it on my bed. "Fuck its warm" I muttered to myself as I walked over to the window and had a look outside. There wasn't much in the term of activity going on, although a faint chatter can be heard from the distance. Sounded like two girls. Not much else to report on that. I looked at the blue 'Geology Rocks' t-shirt I was wearing. I had huge sweat patches underneath my arm. I wouldn't have thought this place would have been that warm.

"Hi there sweaty" Hutch said as he walked into the room. I didn't take notice of him. I was still looking out the window thinking about stuff, like why was this room so freaking hot, and my mind also went back to that gorgeous gold Alpha that I saw earlier. Kate…her name was just perfect for the way she looked. It's like when you look at someone and you think; 'is there any way that they can be any better'.

My thoughts stopped when I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and hug me. "Hey are you ok?" Hutch asked me concerned. I sighed and said, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about stuff" I said. Tightening his grip on me he said, "Like what? You can tell me anything I promise I won't judge" he said. Then I had an idea. I lifted my tail slowly. "Well the thing is…" I said in the hope that this would distract him from my tails movement. He didn't notice. "…I was thinking…" I added. His shirt was loose so I managed to get my tail up his shirt. "What it would be like to get revenge on the man that tickled me" I said. I then wagged my tail across his stomach causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

He let me go and I immediately turned to tickle his sides. "Dude stop it!" he managed to let out through the laughs. "This is what you get" I said as I continued. Hutch broke free and threw me on to his bed. He held the area I was tickling. "I will get you when you are lest expecting it, and I will wait" he said. "Well you weren't expecting that were you?" I said.

He got on his bed beside me and handed me the drink I had set down. We both cracked open the lids to the cans and heard the fizzing that was going on in the can. This really was a cold opening with the boys.

"So you were going to tell me why you don't think you're smart" Hutch asked me as he took a sip of his beer. I followed suit and took a drink. I know I may be Irish but I'm not that keen on alcohol believe it or not, but hey; drinking with a friend is the best thing in the world. Even with this cheap beer.

"I'm going to tell you something man, but you have to promise to keep this in confidence" I said, my look if playfulness had dropped and was replaced with a look of seriousness. Hutch looked back at me just the same. "Dude, whatever we talk about will not leave this room, and it is the same with anything we do" Hutch said. Not going to lie that made me feel a lot more at ease. I took another sip of my beer before deciding to tell him. "Well… I'm slightly autistic" I said.

I looked at Hutch for a response. He was nodding his head. "Ok, so what's the problem with that?" he asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Well, I always thought that people who were autistic were smarter than everyone else, their brains work in a way that they can easily think outside the box. Well I'm not sure if that is the best way to put it but that's just what I thought" Hutch said. Well I could breathe a slight sigh of relief, that he didn't have a negative view of people like me.

"You do make sense a little. Like I can remember my mums, old, old, old and even older phone number from back in the day. I learnt the entire alphabet when I was fifteen months old, but at the same time I can hardly speak a word. Like my parents had to get me speech therapy. And the therapist couldn't believe that even though I had leaned the entire alphabet, and can say from A to Z no problem at all, yet I couldn't speak a word. And that was only the start of it. Ever since I went through school, from the first day of nursery until the last day of high school, I was told to do tests over and over again to see if I was capable to do anything. Then when it came to do advanced level education, I was told I wasn't allowed to do maths, that I wasn't allowed to do any of the sciences, and the advisor even said to me it wasn't worth my time going back into school to do advanced level. I worked so damn hard to get good results, and not only were they good results, they were higher than people who were in 'higher classes' than me and said they were smarter. I had to work so hard, to prove to everyone that said I couldn't do it, that I can do it, show them how wrong they are. Yet I was still told I wasn't good enough"

There, my rant was over. And I was sweating like crazy. One because the heat was building up in the dorm like crazy and because I still feel angry at what my school life was like. "Dude…" Hutch said. I blinked for a few seconds before looking him in the eye. He hugged me tightly. I wasn't expecting it, and you know what. I didn't mind. I hugged him back. "Well I for no second would have said you were never smart. Just because they didn't think so doesn't mean that you aren't" he said, and he broke off the hug. I was smiling. I'm glad someone is on my side. "Now I want you to promise me something" he said. "What is it?" I asked. "If you are ever feeling like this again, come to me. I will make you feel better" he said. I nodded in response.

"Good, because I will always have a space for you" Hutch said. "Thank you man. I really appreciate that" I said. He held his can over to me for a 'cheers' I lifted my can and tapped it on his and we took a sip. "I have something I want to tell you myself" hutch said. "So tell me then" I said with a chuckle. Hutch looked all concerned all of a sudden, like he was thinking over of what he was going to say. "I don't know it's kind of personal" he said. "Dude you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to" I said reassuringly. "I'm not ready to tell you. I'll tell you another time man" Hutch said.

I put a hand on his shoulder for support. I was flattered that he wanted to tell me something personal, but it is his decision if he wants to tell me or not. I'm not going to make him tell me something he doesn't want to. He looked at me and you can tell he had a sense of relief that I wasn't going to pry and force him to tell me.

"Dude, you are sweaty as fuck" I said. "Yeah it is getting really warm in here now" Hutch said. "I am actually swimming in my shirt now" I said giggling. "Do you mind if I take mine off" he said. Before I could protest his actions he had lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor. I looked at him briefly, his eight pack muscles and all that, and looked away. I was embarrassed. "That's better" he said. "For you maybe" I replied. "What do you mean?" he asked me. He actually looked like he was almost offended.

"You're making me insecure" I admitted. "What? How?" he asked me. "I feel inferior compared to you" I said. "What? No that can't be, let me see" he said. I grabbed onto my t shirt, "No" I said feeling embarrassed. In the process I forgot I had held the can in my other hand, and some beer had overflowed the top and onto my shirt. "Shit" I said in frustration. Hutch chuckled. "Well now you have to" he said.

I stop up, and instead of acting like a fraidy cat I took off my shirt with no hesitation. Hutch looked up and down me, almost like he was assessing me. "Why are you so insecure man, you look good" Hutch said. "I do?" I said rubbing my stained fur. "Really you do. You look so good that if I was that girl Kate, and you asked me to spread my legs, I more than likely would" he said. I smiled at him and said; "Just more than likely?". "Well it would depend on who else was in the room" he replied.

"Speaking of this Kate girl…" Hutch said. "What?" I asked. "How much you like her?" he asked. "A lot I think, she seems nice. I would like to get to know her a little better before I make a move though" I said. Hutch and I both sat down on the bed. "That sounds like a good idea. You are a gentleman" Hutch said. "I guess I am" I said. "Tell me a story my gentleman" Hutch said. "Oh I have got plenty of stories for you" I said. "One story for each of your abs?" Hutch said as he tickled me. "Do that again and ill bite" I pretend threatened. "I like it when you're kinky with me" he said with a wink. We laughed loudly at his absurd comments before we cracked open another can of beer each, and continued talking.

 **A/N: Well what did you guys think? Please let me know in the reviews. Please favourite and follow if it isn't too much trouble. Have a nice day. Peace out :)**


	4. Night Time Meet up

**A/N: I know it has been a long time. But as anyone who talks to me knows, it hasn't been an easy few months for me. This has been a long, long, long, long work in the making. I hope you love it guys. Hope you aren't too mad. See you all later**

" _ **Awesome chapter, man. I bet I feels good to be doing something different now." – Slenderisbeast**_

" _ **Another masterpiece already? Jeez, you sure know how to entertain lol. I really like this story so far, it's getting me excited for college myself! I also really like how Hutch's character is. I would honestly love a friend like him XD. I do have a question though, how is Garth in the Omega dorms? You haven't really explained his physique in the story so I have no clue if he's actually an omega or if he's doing what Hutch did. That doesn't really matter tho, the story is good and that's what's important. Hope you can update soon, and as always have a fantastic day!" - GC-ElLoBoSoLo**_

It was just after four o'clock in the morning. I knew that because I can see my alarm clock LED's beside my bed tick over to that very time. Hutch and I continued talking throughout the night, mostly about me and my experiences from school. He was really interested in hearing about Ireland. As I was telling them these stories he kept telling me how insane I was to leave Ireland and to come to Jasper of all places. What can I say; it was my calling to come here. One thing that struck me as odd though was the fact that Hutch talked very little about himself, his school, or his family. Any time I asked him a question about them he just said "ah it's a long story you don't want to hear it" before taking in more alcohol. I only had two bottles from the eight pack of beer and he had the other six. That is why he is currently passed out with his head on my chest. It was out of nowhere seemingly. One minute the two of us were sitting on his bed chatting, the next he then exclaims "I'm tired" and puts his head on my chest and he was snoring. That was three hours ago and I haven't moved an inch since.

My mind kept thinking back to earlier; when Hutch and I were having that really deep conversation. He said he wanted to tell me something but he changed his mind. If course I respect his privacy and I'm not going to make him tell me anything he doesn't want to, but my curiosity was running through the roof. It's like when someone comes to you and says 'I have to tell you something' and then they immediately follow it with 'never mind I can't tell you', you're then dying to know what they wanted to say. Awhh well I'm sure I will find out eventually. As long as he hasn't killed anybody he's good in my books

I then heard what sounded like a light knock at the entrance of our dorm. For a second i thought I was simply imagining it because of how tired I was. But I heard it again, except this time I knew it was real because Hutch's ears twitched. I decided to answer before they knocked louder and woke him up. I got out of bed while holding Hutch's head level for where it was and gently laid it back down to his pillow, thankfully he didn't wake up. I walked slowly towards the door and I see the shadows underneath cast by the lights in the hallway, so someone's definitely out there. I opened the door gingerly and peaked my head around it to see who was there and I was surprised to see who it was

"Oh well hello there" Kate said from the hall to me. She was still wearing the purple she was rocking when Hutch and I saw her earlier. Apart from looking a little tired around the eyes she was still as beautiful as always. "I hope I didn't wake you up" she said apologetically. "No don't worry, I couldn't sleep anyway. It's way too warm" I excused. "So that's why you are um..." she said as she looked at me and then looked around for words. I looked down and I remembered that I was shirtless after it was getting warmer earlier. "Sorry, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything" I said. "No, I actually kind of like it" she said blushing. I blushed slightly too. I'm not really experienced with flirting so I didn't know what to say. "So, may I ask why you have appeared at my place at three in the morning…I think" I said glancing at my wrist. I then remembered I didn't have my watch on. "Crap" I spurted out once I realised that. She giggled and smiled at me. I'm glad I can at least make her laugh.

"I never realised it was that time. I would have known if I had my watch on me too" she said showing me her wrist. "Well, why are you here. Did you just want to see me again?" I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me. "Oh I would have seen you anytime you like" she said giggling. "But what's brought me up here tonight is… that" she said pointing to the ground to the left of the door. I curiously popped my head out to see what she was pointing at. It was my third roommate Garth. When I saw him lying on the ground out in the hall I immediately felt guilty for not realising that he didn't come back earlier.

"Oh Garth. How did he get here?" I asked Kate. Kate sighed as she looked at him and back at me. "It's a long story. Can I come in, my legs are really sore and I don't fancy walking back out into the cold air just yet. If it isn't too much trouble of course?" she asked me. "No it's no trouble at all. Let me just get him" I said as I reached down to lift Garth up. He was out cold =, which made lifting him up surprisingly easy. I was carrying him bridal style through the door of the dorm. "Wow you are really strong" Kate said as she stood back and let me carry him in. "I struggled all the way here. I should have called on you to help me" she said. "You can call me anytime" I winked at her. Kate giggled and blushed behind me. "Go on and make yourself comfortable, I'm going to put this guy to bed" I said. "Aww, aren't you so sweet" she said as she walked past me to the living quarters.

I opened the door to the bedrooms and I was greeted to see Hutch standing there, half dazed. I froze for a second in my spot before calming down. "Jeez man you scared the living daylights out of me" I whispered. "Sorry I heard noises and I went to investigate" Hutch said. He looked at the alpha wolf I was carrying. "Oh I remember him" he said. I chuckled at his response. "I'm just going to rest him on his bed and that will do him for the night" I said as I walked into his living quarters. I rest him on his bed gently, although I don't think there was any need since he was out cold.

"Also I couldn't help but notice you invited your future girl into our dorm" Hutch said to me as I walked back out. "What? Did you really expect me to turn her away" I said smiling. "Just going to chat a while and maybe shell head back to her dorm" I said. "Well dude, go out there and be yourself. From what I could see from the tiniest crack in the door she was really into you" he said. "Yeah, you think so?" I asked. "Of course. Now get in there, and if you can't get in her. Come back in here and you can get in me" he said with a wink. I laughed and lightly punched him in the arm before walking back.

I walked back into the living quarters to see Kate sitting down on the sofa. "So Ma'am, can I get you anything?" I asked. "Wow it's like I'm at a fancy dinner with you here being all mannerly" she said giggling and hiding her face behind her bushy blonde tail. "Of course it is well mannered to serve the most beautiful she wolf in the room" I said as I bowed to her. "Shut up, you're making me blush" she said, sounding really happy.

"I didn't mean to be so out of manner your ladyship" I said. "Shush" she said as she threw one of the cushions at me. "What was that for?" I asked smiling at her. "Just because" she said. I bent over to pick it up and I said something kind of clingy. "Hope you're admiring the view" I said. "What view, all I can see is your bushy tail" she said giggling. I wagged it a little which made her laugh into her paws. When I stood upright, I lightly threw the cushion back to her.

I sat down with Kate on the sofa. The night was almost over as I could see a slight shade of blue in the sky. But I wasn't in the mood to go to sleep yet. I wanted to talk. I was just in that sort of way. Plus her eyes are so pretty, that I want to look at them a little more. Kate clearing her throat made the situation slightly more awkward than it should have been. A little laugh from the two of us calmed the situation a little.

"So how was your night?" she asked me. I was expecting to ask that question first so I was a little off guard when she asked me that. "It was fine I suppose" I replied shrugging my shoulders. "What you get up to?" she asked. It was strange how interested this girl seemed in me. "Well my friend Hutch, who's sleeping in the next room there, he and I went to the store. We got some supplies and just came back and chatted the night away" I said. "Doesn't seem too bad" she stated. "Oh and we seen you walk on the other side of the street" I added. "Yeah... I seen you too" she replied.

"Really?" I asked, and she just nodded and smiled at me in reply. "Why didn't you say hello?" I asked. "Well I was wondering if you even remembered me. Plus I was late" she said chuckling a little. "I never forget a pretty face" I said, and when I said that her cheeks blushed incredibly red. I decided to change the subject quick before making things even... Whatever this situation is

"And what were you late for?" I asked. "Oh there was a freshman party happening in the Duncreggan student village just a couple blocks away. And my friends invited, thought it would be fun. But boy was I wrong" she said. "Why would you say that?" I asked. "Well it was all... A bit cheesy you know? Like beer kegs and music. I don't know, suppose I wanted it a little classier" she said. "And d I take it that's where you found my other roommate?" I asked referring to Garth. "Yeah. He was starting trouble and he was hell wasted. So I tried to help and he went all 'flirty' with me. He was like 'I'll take you back to my place' and all that. I agreed but my plan was to dump him at the door, wait until his roommate answered and walked away. But then it was you! So I stayed" she said giggling on that last bit

"Why were you happy about that?" I asked. "Well considering you were one of the few people I met on campus who were nice to me, I'd say it was probably because you are rocking it right now" she said winking. "It was boiling in here, I probably would have melted" I said defending my chest. "I know dummy. I'm only kidding" she said as she placed her hand unexpectedly in my thigh.

There were a few moments of silence as Kate and I looked at each other. She looked absolutely beautiful, and at that moment I wanted to do nothing more than tell her that she was the most beautiful thing I had the pleasure to lay my gaze upon. But I couldn't do it. I just started into the golden eyes that somehow sparkled even at this time. For a second I thought she was leaning on, going for a kiss. But then the moment was broke by the sound of water against the window.

Kate and I looked to see that it had started to rain. "Awhh shit. I can't believe I have to walk across the campus on that" she said. "You know... You can stay here if you want" I offered. "Really?" she asked me. "Yeah. You can have my bed if you want I don't mind staying here" I said. "You are such a gentleman" she said as she got up and walked past me to go to my room. I stared in to space, thinking I was an idiot. But then I heard the sound of a throat clearing behind me which brought me out of my daze. I turned to see Kate standing behind me with her hand out. I looked up to her and she smiled. "Come on" she said as she reached and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

I wasn't quite sure what to think. This doesn't happen to me very often. "I'm not leaving you out here on your own" she said as she walked me to the bedroom hand in hand. She opened the Door gently, there was no noise apart from Garth in his little exiled room snoring. I walked awkwardly to the bed once she let go of my hand. I lifted the covers and turned around and I sat on my bed. She began to take off her dress and it flopped the ground. It was just her undergarments on, which was a black bra and underwear. "I hope you don't mind do you?" she asked me nervously whispering. "No as long as you don't mind me" I replied. "I'll never mind you" she said getting into bed and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Humphrey" she said as she rested her head on my chest. "Goodnight Kate"

Before I closed my eyes I looked over to Hutch's bed. He was still awake and he was smiling, almost in approval. He gave me a thumb up before closing his eyes. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

This was my first full day of college. What a long and strange day it's been. I love it

 **A/N: Well that's it done. What did you think. Please let me know in the reviews. Please Favourite, follow and review. Peace out :)**


	5. Morning Adventures

**A/N: I know it's been a while. I'm sorry for being a little lax lately. I haven't got time to fully explain. But I will be back writing now. So you can all quit bugging me for a while. Anyway I hope you like this. I'm sorry again, and I hope you have a good day.**

" **Awww what a cute sight. I really hope they don't come late to college though :D" - K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory**

It was just after eight o clock in the morning. Although to be honest I'm usually up an hour earlier; around seven-ish. But because I didn't get to sleep until god knows, I want to say, maybe 5 o clock; I honestly don't remember, I was still in bed. Although my body didn't seem to get what time I went to bed at. As soon as I went to sleep, I woke up at my usual time of seven in the morning. So for the last hour I have been sitting here in my bed. Hey I wasn't complaining; I had a really beautiful wolf in the bed with me. At some point in the night the blankets have been pulled down, which didn't bother me too much as she was laying her head on my chest. She seemed comfortable. So I was just lying there as she was sleeping peacefully.

I looked across the room to the other bed and saw that Hutch was still asleep. Every now and then I glance over just to make sure he's still sleeping. That that it mattered, it's just because the bed was facing away from the window there wasn't much else to look at. I never thought about what time I had to get up, and it was worrying me because I had class at eleven.

Then I heard what sounded like the song from Top Gun. It was a very familiar guitar riff. The golden girl lying on my chest lifted her head and started rubbing her eyes. "What's that noise?" I asked her, pretending to wake up along with her. "That's my phone Kate groaned" as she sat up. "I better answer it" she said as she went over me to look down the side of the bed. Then she remembered that she placed her dress at the bottom end of the bed along the floor. She moved herself so her body was on top of mine as she was looking down the bottom end of the bed.

I'm not going to lie, the view is something special. It was just Kate's… behind. It was so round, I couldn't help but smile at it. "Hello" she said as she answered her phone. She didn't move. She was still in the same position. Her ass was so close to my face that it was physically impossible to see anything else. Not that I wanted to see anything else. "Oh I'm sorry I forget to text you" she said to the person on the other end of the phone. Not only was I admiring her… rear… I was also listening. "Oh I stayed over at… remember that guy we met, his dorm" she said. Her tail wagged slightly. I couldn't help but roll my tongue out. It was glorious. "Not the one from the party, although he is his roommate as it turns out" she said, and as she paused her tail was still wagging to my delight, "Yeah that's him" she said. Then out of nowhere her tail hit me across the face. "The cute one" she said as she turned her head to face me. I blushed like mad and turned my head to the side of the bed. "Yeah don't worry I will be over there soon I promise. I'll see you soon, bye" she said as she tapped her phone screen and put it back on the floor.

Then there was just silence. "How you liking the view back there" Kate said as she wagged her tail. "Can't see much apart from you" I said. She turned around and she sat up on my stomach. "You're cute" she said. "No I'm not" I said as I felt my cheeks blushing and turned my head to face the wall. She left her paw on my chin and turned my head to face her. "Yes you are" she said smiling down at me. I couldn't help but smile back up at her.

"Can you hold me while I adjust my hair" Kate said. I felt my cheeks basically catch fire at them words. "Sure" I said nervously as I let my paws reach up and hold her sides. She raised herself up as she was adjusting her hair. I loved the feeling of her fur on my paws. She was so soft, so clean, so cared for. She was… wow. I looked up to see she was looking up to the roof. Her beautiful breasts were in my eye line. I don't feel like I'm being a bad guy, but at the same time I'm nervous of telling her how amazing she looks.

After an amazing ten seconds of holding her and admiring her, she spoke. "Thank you cutie" she said. "I'm not cute" I said blushing as I took my hands off her sides. "Oh yes you are" she said to me. My geeky little smile couldn't help but appear when she sad that. "I agree with her" a raspy voice said from my left. I looked over to see Hutch awake in his bed. "Morning there. I'm Kate, and I apologise for waking you up" she said as she looked over at my friend. "You should be; legit thought Tom Cruise was going to fly in and make me his bitch" Hutch said as he sat up on his bed and rubbed his head.

Kate and I both laughed at his joke. "I like your friend. He's funny" Kate said. "If you like me then why are you in his bed then" Hutch asked as he got up out and sat on the side of his bed. "Because he's the cuter one" she said as she winked down at me. "True" Hutch said as he got up and stretched his arms to the point where he almost touched the roof. "I am going to go and make myself some toast before I go to the bathroom. You guys want some?" Hutch offered. "I'm good for now dude" I answered. "I'm ok too I'm not going to be here for much longer. But thank you anyway" Kate responded.

"I was just being polite, could you imagine making toast for three people. That's more effort than I am willing to put into in a morning" Hutch said as he walked out. Kate and I looked at each other and just laughed. "That's true, I would be the same" Kate said as she got up off me and lay beside me again. "I don't usually have toast in the morning. Cornflakes in a bowl with warm milk, and a light dose of sugar on the top of them… that's what I'm talking about" I said.

Kate gave no reaction. I looked over to see she was staring at me with her tongue out. "That sounds really good actually" she said. "What do you normally eat for breakfast?" I asked her. "Toast" she replied. "That's it?" I asked her. "Yeah, along with some orange juice too" she added. "Didn't think toast in a bowl with orange juice would work so well" I said. She lightly punched my arm. "Don't be smart" she said. I chuckled at her reaction and relaxed on the bed as she laid there beside me.

"As much as I love your company, I think it's time I head back to my place" she said as she sat up on the bed. "Well, is it weird to say that I'm glad my roommate got so drunk that you felt such kindness to help him get home?" I said. "Totally. Not because of what you said; but because I felt the exact same way" she said giggling. We looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. All I can see what my reflection in them, with a light sparkle. They were beautiful.

A bellow from the kitchen interrupted us from the amazing few seconds of silence. "Humphrey" I heard. "What?" Kate bellowed back before. "Kate I was asking him but never mind" Hutch bellowed back. Kate giggled at me. "I really need to go Hun. But I will tell you one thing it was lovely to spend the night with you" she said as she stood up. "Yeah, I actually slept really well" I said standing up with her. "Dude I need you out here" Hutch said from the kitchen. Kate giggled. "Go and rescue that boy. I'll get dressed and see you in a minute" she said. "Sure" I said unassumingly as I walked towards the room door.

As I walked into the kitchen, it was just hutch sitting at the table. Everything ok?" I asked him. "Dude, she likes you" he said. I was a little taken back by what he said. "What?" I asked. "That hot blonde alpha female in there has a huge thing for you, I can smell it" he said. "What makes you say that?" I asked with genuine curiosity. "Dude she was asking you to hold her, and I'm not into girls that much but I can tell something that obvious when I see it" he said.

I was still incredibly tired and I didn't really catch on to anything he was saying. "Dude she likes you. And more importantly she wants you" Hutch said. Then a door opening behind me turned my attention from the male alpha to the female alpha leaving my bedroom. She was all dressed up in the same dress as last night, and despite it being a little dirty, she still looked amazing. "Hey gorgeous" I said as I approached her.

"I've got to go now, so it was nice meeting you hutch" she said waving to the guy sitting down. "You too darling. Have a good day" he said. Kate and I smiled at each other as we turned to the front door. I think we both knew that I was going to walk her out. As I unlocked the front door and opened it we both walked out into the hallway. "It was nice spending the night with you" Kate said, breaking the slightly increasing awkward silence between the two of us. "Really you enjoyed it?" I asked. "Well yeah. The party was a complete and utter bore town, and then having to drag that poor dude's drunkenness home didn't make it any better. Then seeing you answer the door, and welcoming me in with such warmth and just being you, honestly enjoyed last night more than any other time"

"Well I'm glad. I enjoyed last night too, I like having company in bed" I said with an accompanied light chuckle. "Maybe if you play your cards right, we can do this more often" she said giggling. I felt my eyes widen to the point where anyone would look at me and know beyond any reasonable doubt that I was awake. "Anyway that's enough time wasting. I better get back to my room before they send a search and rescue party for me" Kate said. "See you later Humphrey" she said, giving me a little kiss on the cheek. And Bye Hutch" she added as I felt her turn and walk away. It was really nice meeting you" she said, her voice lowering in volume indicating that she was walking away. "You too miss Kate" Hutch added. And with the close of the front dorm door, she was away

"Dude…. How do you do it?" Hutch asked me, taking me out of my gaze into nothingness. I was just thinking about the night, how comfortable I felt. I never felt like that around anyone before, let alone a girl I hardly knew. "What?" I questioned. "You barely knew this girl. Yet somehow you got her to not only spend the night, but you got her to sleep in your bed? I know certain alphas that would literally do a trial by combat just to get a girl to talk back to them, yet for you it was like eating a cake"

At that precise moment there was a sound at the bedroom door. It was the sound of a thud. It was also accompanied by a groaning sound, which gave the two boys standing little chills, and even reminded Humphrey of a sound reminiscent of a low budget horror film. "Why is this door closed?" Garth asked before pulling it open hard. "And where's the babe I brought home?" he asked stumbling out of his room. I turned to see that Garth had woken up. Even though he defiantly got a lot more sleep than me, he looked like he hadn't slept a wink. And even though he was probably only awake for a few minutes. "What babe would that be?" Hutch asked. "That blond bitch I managed to eventually get to come. Got she was hot. I was working at her all night and I eventually got her to come back with me and I can't remember after walking past the gas station" Garth said as he rubbed his head. "Yeah she was here. You passed out, and she had to put you in the bed. And she spent the night with this stud here" Hutch said tapping my shoulder. Hutch chuckled at me and I couldn't help but grin at his comment.

Garth didn't grin. Garth didn't chuckle. He just stared at me. I don't think he was impressed with me. His eyes seemed to go darker the longer he stared at me. I felt a chill creep up my back. And my tail twitched in a matter I didn't like. He just grunted at me. He walked away and went into the bathroom, slamming the door harder than a hammer on a nail. I don't think he is happy with me.


	6. Bro's Chilling

" _ **God I love this story. The way you write Humphrey and Kate's characters just gives them a natural chemistry. I know I'd be damn lucky to spend the night with such a wonderful girl I just met lol. And of course, Garth is turning into an asshole, but with the added element of him being Humphrey and Hutch's roommate I feel the tension between them will reach heights never before seen in your stories. I'm glad you're back and I hope that things are working out better for you than they were. I wish you luck with the writing of the next chapter, and I hope you have an amazing day!" - GC-ElLoBoSoLo**_

That was the last lecture done of the day. God I was tired. I just can't wait to get back to my dorm and quite aggressively throw myself into the bed. The lecturer asked us all to read the 'core readings' she will send us via email later, but to be honest I just cannot be bothered. Don't get me wrong I think she is funny and all that, I think she is a fantastic teacher, but I just feel that she has no real expectations of students. Like its just after 6:30pm, what student in the entire university will go back to their dorms and go reading these things. Maybe if it was earlier in the day it wouldn't bother me as much, but right now there was nothing I wanted to see more than my own bed. Well... maybe I would like to see Kate more.

I still can't believe what happened. It all feels like it was a dream and that I would be waking up very soon, and ill be in my dorm trying to get a completely shit faced Garth into his bed. But no matter how many times I pinched myself, I never woke up. Maybe this is a never-ending dream? Isn't that a movie? If not, that would be a great title wouldn't you think?

I unlocked my dorm room door to the distinct smell of aftershave. As I walked in I saw Garth in the common area and he was dressed in a white shirt which had the buttons at the top undone. The smell of the aftershave grew stronger as I walked over to him. It really is like he hijacked a tanker full of the stuff and just unloaded the entire tanker onto himself. It really was kind of off putting,

"What's up man?" I asked him. He looked at me with plain dead eyes for a few seconds before going back to look at himself in the mirror. He was in the middle of deciding what was the best way to wear his shirt; with the collar up or the collar down. Oh, it's the age-old question. "Well not that it is any of your bees wax, I have a date tonight" he said, not taking eyes of himself in his reflection. "OH, cool man. Who's the lucky lady?" I asked. I tried to be polite as possible to this guy no matter what and it never seems to get me anywhere. Sometimes I wonder why I really bother if he's going to be such a waffle flap all the time. "No idea" he responded in the usual manner. "But don't worry, you'll hear her soon enough when I'm banging her brains out later" he said. I really didn't know what to say t that, so I just went to the fridge and grabbed one of the cans of Diet Coke that Hutch said he was going to bring in as I was in class early.

Hutch was so freaking lucky. I had to start today at ten this morning and I'm only home now, it been close to seven o'clock. He didn't have to go to class until three in the afternoon, and he should be home any minute soon. Damn I wished I had taken my time in selecting my timetable. But the comparison between his and mine are that I have class on fewer days, where as he has class from Monday to Friday. Whereas I am only in Mondays, Thursday and Friday. So, I have a nice midweek break to help break things up.

"Anyway, I'm not going to waste my time talking to you. I have got to go, I have got a pussy to slay" he said as he walked past me, brushing against my shoulder as he did. Sometimes people would do that by accident, but that was an instance where it was on purpose. Cause he done it every single time he walked past me. There were times he walked past me and purposely walked over to me just, so he can brush my shoulder. Maybe he didn't like me because of the fact I stole, who he thought, was his hot girl for the night. I felt like saying to him 'dude, whether I was there or not you didn't have a chance'. But at the same time, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Speaking of this 'hot girl' that he was supposed to have, things have been great since that night happened. I mean it was only a week ago, but Kate and I have met up for lunch three times since then and they have been the best lunches I have ever had. We didn't talk much about anything too personal, and we didn't spend much time together, mostly about twenty minutes at a time, but it still felt amazing. Like I keep looking back at them and I just want to relive those moments all over again. She found me on Facebook a few hours after she left, and every now and then one of us would spark up a conversation. She often talked about this upper-class dude in her class, and how he always seemed to talk like he was better than everyone else. I was telling her about my class, and about how Garth been acting. I never said to her that it was because I 'stole' her from him, because come on I'm not that kind of guy. She said that from the second that Garth even spoke to her she didn't like him, she said there was just something off about him that she didn't like. And to be honest, I'm starting to understand why.

A slam of the door brought me out of the visual theatre that was my mind and that's when I realised that Garth was home. I glanced at my watch and I realised that I had about 10 minutes before Hutch came home. So…what to do. There was really nothing to do.

I went into the bedroom and flopped myself on the bed. I felt the coldness of the bed sheets against my fur and I shivered at the sensation running through my body. I liked it and hated it at the same time. I brought out my phone and opened my messages to Kate. I typed out my message; 'Hey Kate. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out at some point tonight?'. I sent the message and rested my phone against my chest. I heard a fumbling at the door of our dorm. I checked my watch and it was almost exactly on time when Hutch said he was going to be home. "Honey I'm home!" he shouted. I laughed at his entrance and shouted "I'm in here dearest" from my bed. A few seconds later the bedroom door opened, and he threw his bag onto the ground. "Where is our boy?" he asked looking into Garth's room. "Our little man is on a date tonight" I said. "Oh… so we have the house to ourselves for tonight?" Hutch asked me. "Yes, indeed we do" I said.

Before I could say anything, Hutch got on top of me and sat on me like Kate did a few nights ago. "That means we can do anything we want" Hutch said with a wink. Oh, does it?" I asked. "Oh yeah, just you and me. Imagine the things we can do together" Hutch said. "Like order pizza?" I asked. "Its like you were reading my mind" Hutch said as he got off me. "Although dude that might not happen I think" I said. Hutch turned back to me slowly. "Why?" he asked in a sarcastic upset voice. "Well Kate and I might be going out tonight" I said. It was at that moment in time I got a vibrate on my phone which indicated a new notification. When I looked I saw that it was a message from Kate. The message stated; "Hey Humph. I would love to hang out tonight. But I did say to the girls that I would go with them tonight to this bar. If it sucks I might let you know I'm coming over to yours, but I don't think you'll see me tonight. Have a fun Friday and I will talk to you later x'

"Doesn't matter. She's already got plans looks like you are going to be spending time with me tonight" I said. "Yay!" Hutch said. "We're going to have so much fun" he said as he walked out of the bedroom. Swear I find that guy so strange sometimes. But he's awesome. Couldn't ask for a better roommate

A few hours passed, and Hutch and I were having a blast. After Kate texted me, Hutch and I went a stroll down to the local store, although I am not sure if it was the same one we went to the last time or not, but it didn't really matter. We were back at the dorm soon enough and we went to the bedroom. We were sitting on our beds with our snacks. I got a six can of Pepsi Max and a few packets of sweets. Hutch got the same pack of Pepsi Max, except he got a few cans of Pringles. We sat and talked throughout the night. We decided to play a game. I ask him a question, he answers it and I answer the same question. And then he asks me a question and I must answer it. Of course, if neither question applies to us then we ask another. So, we just kept asking each other a few questions.

We've been doing this for about two hours. And there seemed to be no sign of this ending soon. We both seem to be enjoying this.

"So, Humphrey… what can I ask you now?" he said as he was rubbing his chin. I asked Hutch to tell me about his first crush. He didn't really answer the question the way I was expecting. He went on about how he like them so much and they had no idea, and they still had no idea and they went on to be with someone else and he simply got on with it. I was hoping for some saucy details not some vague response that sounded like it was going on an application form of some sort

"Ok Humphrey. Why don't you tell me about your first time?" Hutch asked me. I'm not as surprised as you might think, because I had a feeling that at some point in the night he would ask me a question like that. He just seems to like getting me out of my comfort zone.

"Ok… well… what would you like to know?" I asked. I thought there was no point in trying to contest it. Because he would keep insisting it, and at some point, I would give into his pressure. "Ok… I didn't expect you to be so willing to answer this one" he said as he took a big gulp of his Pepsi can. "Like what are the main things that you would like to know. Because man I'm going to be completely honest right now, I don't want to get to too much detail as it is kind of embarrassing" I admitted as I cracked open another can. "Ok I got it" Hutch said. He rested his can of Pepsi beside him and rustled his paws together like a comic book supervillain. "I want to know how old you were, where did it happen, and how did it happen. I'm not interested in names because she's going to be back in Ireland. So…Fire away" he said as he pointed his fingers at me and 'shot' me with them.

Alright, at least he respected my wish about wanting to keep the actual details of the activity out. "Ok well, to answer the age thing first I properly lost my virginity when I was fifteen years old. I'll answer how first; basically, she and I were close friends. Then there was one night she was staying at mine and I walked in on her changing in my room. I dropped to the floor… not because of shock. But because when I tried to leave to respect her privacy I ended up walking into the door and I went backwards in shock onto the floor" I said. I watched Hutch's face. He was grinning when I was telling him about the door. "And as she got down and rested my head, her instant reaction was to bring me into a hug. But…uhm…she seemed to forget that she wasn't wearing a bra…" I said. I watched Hutch's reaction. His jaw was literally dropping. "So… she basically forced me into her tits" I said with a giggle. "Damn dude" he said. "Once she realised what she did she was like 'I'm so sorry' and all that. I said to her there was no need to be sorry, and that they were comfortable. And we flirted a little while, and she said 'you know its not fair that I'm the only one that's exposed" I said. "Oh god dude keeps going. I was hoping this would be embarrassing for you, but this is awesome" he said as he held his chin on his hands, showing that he was listening intensely. "And when I took my stuff off… well because I already had my face in her tits… I was you know… like a rock… and we were in bed. Then I made magic" I ended with a giggle. Hutch did a slow clap as she shook his head with an era of approval. "I'm really impressed my man" he said. I blushed as I took a sip of my drink, my throat had gone a bit dry during the story. "Why… thank you I suppose" I said.

Now it's my turn to decide a question for Hutch to answer. He went personal for his last one, so now I need to match that level. "Ok… my turn now" I said. Hutch looked at me and smiled as he eagerly awaited his next line of questioning. "Remember when we first sort of stayed here and we were talking; remember you said you wanted to tell me something, but you decided to hold off and wait until another time" I said. Hutch nodded. I think he knew what was coming. "What was it?" I asked.

Hutch took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. For a second, I almost regretted asking the question as I felt that maybe I intruded on his privacy a little too much. "Well… I will tell you on one condition dude" he said. "Sure man, anything. You name it" I said. I just wanted to seem like I was as chill as possible, and I wanted Hutch to remember that he could trust me. "That it will stay between us, and only us. Ok?" he asked. That wasn't a lot to ask for. "I promise, whatever we talk about will remain between us and only us" I said. Hutch took a few seconds. He rubbed his hands tighter and sighed softly into them. He was really preparing in an official sense. It must be something even more personal than I assumed.

"I'm gay"

Then that was it. It was almost over before it even started. "Is that it?" I said.

"You don't seem… surprised?" Hutch asked me. "Well I am in terms that I didn't really guess. I just never… well I didn't think. I mean I thought a guy like you; you know super amazingly strong, and really good looking and stuff, would be drowning in pussy" I said. He just laughed at me. "Well I'm not drowning in anything. I have never ever been with anyone. I've been too scared all my life to tell anyone. Nobody knew. Until someone started spreading a rumour about me. Then people believed it. And I got harassed for a long while. It was during that time I decided to begin building up my muscles. Once I got a lot stronger, and a lot buffer… the bullies left me alone. Still never met anyone to be with me. So, I've been single all my life. And… do you want to know why I wanted to be in the Omega dorms? Not the Alpha ones?" he asked me. I looked with interest and nodded. "Attitudes among Alpha males here in Canada at least, being gay is not really the way you should be. I just wanted to feel like I was normal so… when it eventually gets out… I can be around wolves that would at least accept me for who I am" Hutch said.

He put his head into his hand and sighed softly. I wasn't sure what to say, I've never had someone come out to me before. I've never known a gay wolf before. Well, I have known a gay wolf, just never been friends with one. "I'm sorry. I just ruined this night. It was supposed to be fun, not upsetting" he said as he was sniffling. "Dude it's ok" I said. I got up of my bed and I sat beside Hutch and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. "Thank you for being so understanding" Hutch said. "What are friends for?" I asked. "I'll tell you one thing, that is a huge weight lifted off my shoulders" Hutch said, which made both of us chuckle slightly.

We broke off the hug and I went back over to my bed. Hutch fired up his laptop and watched Netflix. I brought out my phone and just browsed causally through Facebook. Things just seem to go back to normal. And that's the way things should have been.


End file.
